


It's Only A Game, Isn't It?

by HistoryNicole



Series: Tales of Magic, Mishaps and Misfortunes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exorcisms, Gen, Ouija, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryNicole/pseuds/HistoryNicole
Summary: It started with a single bet; "Are ghosts real" How was anyone supposed to know that that would lead to someone getting possessed and a few people dying?





	It's Only A Game, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I originally posted this on my Amino account on Nov, 1st of 2017, and felt I should post it here. As always, would love feedback and or constructive criticism :) Please enjoy It's Only A Game, Isn't It? Or: Waluigi, More Like Wal-OUIJA

It's a cool autumn night in Toronto, when a loud banging noise comes from Canada's door. As he gets up from his sofa, he already hears his door open.

“Bro, you need to lock that door of yours,” says a familiar voice, coming from the hallway.

“Or,” Canada starts, “you could wait a few moments for me to open it.”

As Canada enters the hallway, he sees it is none other than his brother, America.

“What are you doing all the way out here? Isn’t it like an eight hour drive from New York?” Canada asks, as he embraces his brother for a hug.

America laughs, “Well I’m currently in Buffalo for a few days, so it isn’t much of a hassle.”

“So what brings you to Toronto, Alfred?”

“To invite you to a get together I’m hosting!”

The idea of the invite touches Canada, since although the two hang out a lot, it’s at his home most of the time, not America’s.

“Awe, thank you, so when is it?”

There is a pause for a moment.

“In five hours…” America rubs the back of his head while giving a ‘I fucked up’ look on his face.

“Then what are we standing around for, let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

America’s hair blows in the wind along with his brother's as the two fly down the highway in America’s 1955 Thunderbird. They were making good time to Buffalo, too. To pass the time, the two talk about the ‘interesting’ idea America had for his party.

“I’m telling you Mattie,” America says, rolling his window up to keep it from ruining his hair, “It’s not like it’s actually going to work.”

Canada looks at his brother with a confused, yet mildy annoyed face. “So, let me get this straight. Can you confirm if this is correct?”

“Sure, anything for you Mattie.”

“So, you’re going to buy a Ouija Board.”

“Uh-Huh...”

“And you’re only doing because, why?”

“Duh, to prove that the Ouija Board doesn’t work.”

America tries to smile, but it looks like he's trying too hard. The wind from Canada’s window and the faint music from the radio are the only items making a noise.

“And to win a bet…” America adds in a sheepish voice as he sighs, losing his smile.

“So, why pick the skeptic side if you believe in ghosts?”

“Well, I mean, in a sense I guess, I am a _bit_ of a skeptic. That and Jett picked believer first.”

“Either way, hope you win.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s around 10 when the brothers get to America’s apartment in Buffalo. America fumbles around in his pocket to find his keys. He finally finds his keys and unlocks his door to reveal the inside of his apartment. The interior of it is a lot emptier than Canada expected, but his brother’s only on business here for a few days, so it didn't surprise him.

“Mattie, I’m going to head out to Target to get the Ouija Board and some snacks, could you set out the drinks?” America asks.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind.” Canada says.

“Ok, just let in the others when they come.”

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

About thirty minutes after America left, Canada hears a knock coming from the door.

“Come in!” Canada shouts as he finishes setting up the drink table. The door opens and a set of footsteps comes near the living room.

“ ‘Ello Mattie!” An Australian voice says from the hallway.

“Hey Jett, been awhile.”

“You got that right, mate.”

Australia enters from the hallway into the living room and sits himself down on the couch across from where Canada is finishing the drinks set up. Canada walks to the opposing seat and sits down. “So how was your flight?”

Australia thinks for a moment. “It was alright for the most part, had a bit of a delay in LA but otherwise the flight was okay.”

The Australian gets up and heads to the drink table, picking up one of the generic sodas and pours it into a party cup.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Canada says, leaning back on the love-seat, “is it just the three of us or?” The ‘or’ drags as the words leave his mouth.

“Oh, don't worry mate, Veronique said she'll be here in 5 and Simon said he's about a minute or so.”

As Australia finishes a noise comes from the front door. Canada stands up and heads toward the door. He opens it revealing New Zealand. “Hey Simon.”

“Hi Matthew,” New Zealand says as embraces Canada for a hug. Canada follows suit, hugging back. “So how are you, Matt?”

The two start to head back to the main room. “I'm fine, you?” New Zealand sighs as he plops down on the couch by Australia, “I'm better than when I was on those planes for over twenty-two hours.”

“That bad, eh?”

“It would have been great if I had got some sleep.”

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, at least you didn't have to hear Al screaming the lyrics of _Careless Whispers_ during part of the trip.”

Australia and New Zealand look at each other and then back at Canada. “No way…” Australia says in a shocked voice.

“Yeah, and he also sang, or yelled to be exact, the lyrics to _Stand By Me_ and quite a few Disney songs, like _I Can Go the Distance_ and _Part Of Your World_.”

Australia bursts out laughing and New Zealand is trying to hold in laughter when another knock comes from the door. Canada heads for the door and opens it, as Seychelles enters the doorway. “ _Oh! Bonjour Matthieu!_ ” Seychelles says.

“ _Bonjour Véronique, comment ça va?_ ” Canada responds.

“I’m alright, you?”

“I’m fine, want to head in?”

“Sure.”

The two head back to the living room when the door behind them slams open. They turn back to see America shutting the door carrying two Target bags. “Hey Mattie, hey Veronique, how was your flight?”

“It was alright.”

The three get to the living room as America gets the snacks from one of the bags.

“So Al,” Australia says, slightly smirking, “is tonight's entertainment going to be a little paranormal or do I just get a hundred Australian dollars?”

Everyone looks over at America as he's setting the snacks on the refreshments table. He turns around and sees that all eyes are on him. “What?”

“A hundred dollars?” Canada gasps.

“Well… I might have been a little tipsy on some moonshine…”

“Wait isn’t moonshine illegal-”

“Not the point.”

“Alfred,” Seychelles says in a somewhat concerned voice, “Do you want me to text Natalya?”

“Wait why?”

“‘Paranormal Entertainment’ sounds like we’re going to play with a Ouija Board, and Natalya is a ghost expert.”

“Sounds perfect.” America’s voice wobbles as he says that.

Seychelles whips out her phone and starts texting her. The room falls quiet, almost too quiet. Finally the silence is broken when New Zealand says, “So do you have moonshine with you right now?”

“No?”

“So I can’t get smashed?”

Australia starts snickering, as New Zealand lightly shoves him. A few dings came from Seychelles’ phone. Seychelles smiles softly, saying, “Nat saying you’re an idiot, but she says she’ll give you some advice.”

 

* * *

 

The room is now dimmer, barely lit with cheap scented candles, the smell of  tangerine and grapefruit fills the air. The five friends sat around the small table, Seychelles’ phone sits next to the Ouija Board box as New Zealand scrolls through the links Belarus sent them.

“Alright,” New Zealand says, giving the phone back to Seychelles, “The main gist is to not play alone, to not play in a cemetery, don't ask when you’ll die-”

“As if we would…” America mumbles as he clutches a pillow he stole from the couch.

“And to always say goodbye. There are more rules but I think it’ll be ok. So we need a scribe, any volunteers?”

America’s hand bolts up immediately.

“Al,” Australia says, “You yourself said five minutes ago that if either of us back out we have to pay up.”

“What, no, that never happened, what are you talking abou-” America tries to say before being silenced by Australia’s phone emitting audio of America saying ‘Dude, if either of us back out, the bet is won by the last one standing.’

“I can be the scribe if you want,” Seychelles pipes up.

“Perfect.” New Zealand hands her a clipboard and some paper America gave him. A text alert comes from Seychelles’ phone.

“Nat says she’s heading into a meeting with her boss, so she’ll have do not disturb on.”

“Ok, should we start now?”

The other three nod their heads in agreement. America removes the board and planchette from the box and sits down on the ground with the other four. After placing the pointer on the board, he looks over to Seychelles. “So what now?”

Seychelles quickly scrolls up her phone. “So it says here that you’re supposed to lightly touch the pointer, and move it around in a circle on the board three times, and ask it a question.” America shoots his brother a concerned look.

“I can ask some of the questions if you want.” Canada says. America nods profusely, as they start to move the planchette in a circle. After the third time, there is a brief silence. “Are there any spirits that would like to contact us here tonight?”

The pointer remains still, and Canada asks again. Still nothing, as America tries to prolong having to deal with this. “Hey,” He says dragging the word out for too long, “If you want we could, I don’t know, take a break and use this karaoke machine I bought.”

Everyone looks at another, not knowing what to say. “I mean, we just started, how about we do this one more time, then karaoke.” New Zealand says to him. America sighs, as he nods his head. They circle the planchette around the board three times. Canada says in a more clearer, and louder voice, “Are there any spirits who would like to contact us?”

The planchette starts to rattle, as America slowly starts to panic. “Jett, Jett, stop that, I’m not going to pay you if you’re going to move it yourself.”

Australia gives him a concerned look. “Hey, it’s not me.”

“Lift your hand, everyone, lift your hands.”

The friends lift their hands, as the pointer continues to move to yes. “Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…” America mutters under his breath. Seychelles writes down the yes, and looks at New Zealand’s notes in the margins of paper.

“You should probably put your hands back on the board,” Seychelles says, pointing the slow paced pointer moving along the board. The four guys quickly place their hands on the pointer as she tries to steady the pencil in her hand.

“What’s your name?” Canada asks, trying to steady his voice. The pointer moves from letter to letter as Seychelles tries to jot down what it says.

“It says… Susan.”

A few chuckles are let out from the circle of friends,  not expecting a name so simple. Canada catches his breath, “Ok, when were you born?”

“One… Eight… Five… Ze- 1850?”

The pointer then moves to yes. The group is in awe, awaiting the next response. America chimes in, sounding calmer, “Dude, ask if it knew me!”

“Did you know someone by the name of Alfred Jones?” Canada asks.

The planchette moves to letters that spelled nonsense words.

“Are we still speaking to Susan?”

It moves to no.

“Who are we speaking to now?”

Seychelles jots down the name, as the pointer comes to a halt at “Y”. “Taylor.”

“Hey,” New Zealand chimes in, “do you think it could tell the future?”

Australia grabs the box that held the board and reads the back. “Well it does say ‘Mystifying Oracle’, so probably.”

“Mattie, could you ask it what’s in my future?”

“Sure Simon,” Canada says, “What’s the future like for Simon Anderson?”

After writing the word down, she gives a confused look at New Zealand, “It says, and I'm not joking, fist.”

“The hell does that mean?” New Zealand shouts out of confusion as Australia cracks up. “You know what Jett?”

Australia catches his breath, “Yeah?”

“Why don't you ask what your future will be like?”

“Alright, fine by me.” He nods over to Canada, as Canada nods back, “What's the future like for Jett Thompson?”

The board goes from D, to E, and to A as America loudly shouts, “JESUS CHRIST!”

America’s hands jerk off the pointer and falls off his seat as the others stare at him.

“Sorry, I thought I saw someone appear by me,” he says, pointing to the space between him and his brother as he gets up from the ground. He points to the board as he tries to say what he sees. “G-guys, th-the-”

Everyone scrambles trying to get their hands back on the planchette as it swoops around the board. Canada tries to steady his breathing, “Is this still Taylor?”

The planchette moves to no.

“Who is this?”

Seychelles says the name aloud, “Ab..Abba? No...Abacus?”

America mumbles, “Huh, weird name,” under his breath, “I could understand Atticus, but Abacus?”

“Does it have a last name?” New Zealand says as he glances over to Canada. Before Canada could repeat the question to the board it, it moves to no.  He yawns, and asks, “Anyone have any questions or requests, I’m out of ideas.”

“Oh!” Australia shouts, “I got one, can you do something cool, Abacus?”

The planchette moves to yes. Not a moment later, the bathroom door slowly opens, creaking along the way; the group watches it, until it stops. Seychelles jots down what Abacus was spelling out to the group. She looks up from the board, “I can do much more than that.”

The room fell silent, the only sounds are quick and abnormal breaths. America says softly, but with a lot of feeling, “What the fuck?”

At this point, everyone else is thinking the same thing. That was, until…

_BAM!_

The door slammed without warning, causing America and New Zealand to fall off their seats. America stands up and starts walking away, shouting, “Nope! No, no, no, no, no, no, not today, nope! You can have the hundred dollars if you want, just, no, not dealing with this.”

He starts reaching for the front door as Canada shouts, “You live here!”

“So, I think I can go for a nice walk right now, at like two in the morning, I’ll see you guys-”

He stops, realizing the door’s not opening, and tries to jiggle the lock to no avail. He then proceeds to slam into the door to unjam it, albeit unsuccessfully. After punching the door, part of it breaks open.

“Gah,” he mutters, holding his hand in agony, “I shouldn't punch metal doors.” He reaches for the hole he made to unlock the door from the outside, until he hits the solid door. There isn't even evidence of a dent.

America walks over to the others with a quickening pace. “Hey guys…” He said, dragging the words out, “I don’t wanna alarm you, but the door? It’s not opening.”

Canada eyes him down in disbelief, “Really, Mr. ‘I can throw a 1,000+lb bison without breaking a sweat’, you can’t open a door?”

“Don’t sass me, and besides, I punched the door open, and it reformed in seconds. Seconds. What does that?”

“Guys?” Seychelles says, interrupting the two bickering brothers in a worried tone, “You should take a look at this.”

The two, as well as Australia and New Zealand crowd around Seychelles’ clipboard, looking at the conversation that went on between Abacus and her during the fifty seconds of America trying to open up a door.

“I tried to make it easier to read, so Ab is the spirit, Au is Jett, and so on.”

_Au: Well, that was…_

_Ab: O.d.d._

_S: Wait, I think it just finished your thought for you._

_Au: Huh, weird._

_S: Abacus, what do you know?_

_Ab: A.l.o.t.s.e.y._

_S: A lotsey?_

_Ab: S.e.y.c.h.e.l.l.e.s._

“I mean, maybe I said it aloud without realizing it, but that's really weird.”

“Alright,” New Zealand says, “I know I didn't say mine, what's my-” It only took a few words before the board started to spell out the answer, causing New Zealand’s heart to sink with every right letter.

“Okay, this needs to end,” Canada says, looking over to his brother trying to calm himself down. “Simon, did you write down how to end this?”

“No, but I do have the site pulled up on my phone.” He takes out his phone and hits the internet app. A look of confusion crosses his face. “Huh.”

“What?”

“There’s no service here.”

“Steal 7/11’s WiFi then, that’s what I did.”

“I would, if there was any WiFi to steal.”

Australia peeks over at New Zealand's phone out of confusion. “He’s right mate, WiFi’s on and everything, no networks are appearing.”

Canada stiffens his composure, noticing his brother looking more nervous than before. “I have an idea. I remember Veronique mentioning saying ‘Goodbye’ could work.”

“I guess it doesn’t hurt to try, mate.”

Canada plops down onto the ground in front of the Ouija Board, reaching forward and placing his fingertips lightly on the smooth planchette. He lets out deep breath, and says sternly, “Goodbye.”

The pointer moves over the letters O and K.

“Okay? So you can end this then?”

The planchette spells out a word, and Canada gives out a sigh of annoyment.

“Sorry, May you end it?”

The planchette moves to no.

“Well, what now?”

“Here's an idea,” America says, not as worried as before, “We take a drive up to Midtown Manhattan and just drop the board onto the street from the Empire State Building.”

“Al, say that again, but slower.”

“Oh. Oh,” he thinks about it for a moment, “Huh, I guess you’re right. I mean, the door is jammed.”

“That’s not what I was thinking but nice segway. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, what is up with Abacus and doors?”

A few snickers come from America. “Ha, I guess you have a point there, he does like doors. The real question is DOES the ghost have a door kink?”

At this point, everyone starts to laugh at the absurdness of a ghost having a thing for doors.

“But like, what’s the worse, as you said ‘door kink’ ghost going to do possess a car, possess the road?”

America catches his breath, “Yeah, I guess you are right. What is going to do, possess us?”

The laughing continues until suddenly…

“AH FUCK!” Canada shouts as the pointer flies out from under his hands to the upper left hand corner and falls off the board, causing him to smack his face onto the table.

“Mattie!” America shouts, rushing to him, “Are you okay?”

He starts to cough, but in between the coughs, he manages to get out, “Yes, I’m, fine.”

“Jett, I’m pretty sure if you got to your left, there’s a lightswitch there, could you turn it on?”

“Sure thing Al.” Australia says. He gets up and starts heading for the switch. The room is swiftly engulfed with darkness.

“Ok, which one of you blew out the candles?” Seychelles says, concern growing within her voice.

A brief second of silence before what sounds like a punch to the face sounds through the room. “Jett, what the hell was that for?”

Australia stops feeling the wall for the switch. “What do you mean Simon?”

“Wait, if you’re over there then who…”

What could only be described as a gagging sound emits throughout the room. A voice, unrecognizable, deep and scratchy in nature says, “Lights out.” Unfortunately, for Australia, he finds the light switch and flicks it on. To his, New Zealand, and Seychelles horror, they see Canada snapping America’s neck.

“What the FUCK!?” Someone shouts, another screams, and someone has the bright idea to say, “RUN!” Australia, out of panic, flicks the light switch off, and everyone scatters. The living room clears, and the voice says, “Time for some fun.”

 

* * *

 

New Zealand slams the door behind him shut, and gets a trashcan to block the entry way. His eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, the only light coming from a street lamp outside. He figures his in a bathroom, from the sink and the shower head protruding out from the wall. Steadying his breath, he tries to collect his thoughts. He just saw one of his friend’s neck do a 180, which happened because his other friend snapped it. ‘ _Who would do such a thing…’_ He thought to himself.

He thought harder about the situation, and made a startling discovery. ‘ _Holy shit, I think Matt’s possessed._ ’ It made sense the more he thought about, but one question still remained, ‘ _How am I going to get him back?_ ’ There is only one option: to call England.

New Zealand pulled out his out phone, scrolled through his contacts, and hit call.

_Ring_

All noises in the apartment seem so much quieter than the sound of the ringing, and a floor creak stops in its path.

_Ring_

A knock on a door, not New Zealand’s, can be heard through the apartment. It soon escalates to banging. The only thing on his mind was that England would ‘ _pick up the phone. Pick up the phone.’_

_Ri-_

“ _Hello?_ ” a groggy sounding Englishman answers.

The door being bangged on sounds like it swings open, something hitting the wall, and the muffled sound of someone shouting, “You want a piece of this Aussie ass you spawn of Satan?!”

New Zealand clears his voice. “Uh, Yes, Hi England, I need your help, fast.”

“ _What did Australia do this time?_ ”

“No, he’s done nothing, I just have a question.”

“ _Which is?_ ”

“Um, how do you perform an exorcism?”

The phone is silent, what sounds like a glass window breaking and screaming, followed by a noise New Zealand couldn’t identify are the only noises he hears.

“England?”

_“...”_

“Uh, Britain?”

_“...”_

“Arthur?”

“ _I’m sorry… What?_ ”

“An exorcism, how would one, hypothetically do one?”

“ _I’m sorry, you’re asking the wrong person here, I can give you one of the Italian’s numbers if that helps, they should know how to do an exorcism. It’s the only good thing that the Catholic Church has do-_ ”

“Ok thanks England, that’s all I needed to hear, please don’t go on another religion rant.”

“ _Alright, I’ll stop. Also, if you don’t mind me asking, as you said, hypothetically, who exactly is the posse-_ ”

“OkseeyoulaterEnglandbye!” New Zealand spits out before immediately hanging up. He hits the call button for one of the Italians, and hears a knock on the door.

“Simon, it’s Veronique, could you open the door?” Seychelles in a panicked whisper says.

“Oh God, sure.”

He removes the trashcan and opens the door for her. She bolts in as he relocks the door and places the trashcan blockade in front of it.

_Click_

“ _Hello?_ ”

New Zealand quickly identifies the the voice. “Oh thank God, South we need your help.”

“ _I would be bittersweet right now for you doing that but you seem like you’re in a rush, what do you need?_ ”

He takes a deep breath, “How do you perform an exorcism?”

“ _Wow, an exorcism, if you don’t mind me asking, the fuck happened that you need an exorcism?_ ”

He tries to quickly explain everything that’s happened in the last hour.

“ _Well fuck, are you near any source of water?_ ”

“Surprisingly yes.”

“ _Fill a container with it, and I will do it._ ”

“Wait you can do that over the phone?”

“ _Of course I can, I've been Catholic for a few centuries._ ”

“Oh, ok. Well I filled the,” he looks at it for a moment, “bucket up with water. Now what?”

Romano proceeds to chant a Latin incantation, as a pounding sound emerges from the other side.

“ _Ok, now do either one of you have a cross? Preferably Catholic._ ”

“I don-”

“Wait!” Seychelles says abruptly, “I actually do have a Catholic cross on me.”

“ _Perfect, now…_ ”  The flipping of pages could be heard through the other end. “ _What is the demon’s name?_ ”

“Uh, I remember writing down Abacus, like the math tool.”

As she says the name, a shrill noise echoes throughout the apartment.

“ _Yup, that sounds like a demon._ ”

A demonic grumbling sounds from the other side. Romano laughs on his end.

“ _Wow, already for the next step to commence._ ”

“Which is?”

“ _Silencing the demon._ ”

New Zealand asks, “Well how do we do this?”

“ _Best option here would be to hold him down and covering his mouth._ ”

New Zealand proceeds to rummage through the linen closet to retrieve a washcloth. He lightly wets the cloth with holy water. He nods to Seychelles, and she nods back.

“Let's go.”

The two unlock the door and manage to tackle their possessed friend to the ground. New Zealand shoves the cloth onto the mouth and keeps a tight grip on it as Seychelles holds onto the other side of Canada's body. New Zealand shouts, “What’s next!”

“ _The final step is a proclamation of God._ ”

The two look at each other.  They both nod as Seychelles pulls out the cross. She starts to recite the Lord’s Prayer, as the demon winces with every religious word. As she finishes, she shouts, “The Power of Christ compels you!”

Not a moment later, not a single movement comes from Canada’s body. New Zealand and Seychelles start to laugh in relief. New Zealand gets up and walks over to the restroom and picks up his phone. “Hey, I think it worked, there’s no signs of movement, so I think it worked.”

“ _Eh, not bad for your first times. I have to leave. Arrivederci._ ”

And with that, the call ended. New Zealand walks back and sits against the wall next to Seychelles. “So if you don’t mind me asking, why do you have a cross on you?”

“Oh!” She says, realizing she is still holding it, “Most of my population is Roman Catholic, and I just happened to have this with me.”

New Zealand starts saying something when all of a sudden Canada jolts straight up, scaring the daylights out of Seychelles and New Zealand.

“What happened?” Canada says, tiredly, “It looks like you two have seen a ghost or something.”

“I would go with ‘or something’.” New Zealand says, slumping down back against the wall.

“But seriously, what happened?”

“What do you remember?” Seychelles asks back.

“I remember… smaking my head against the table… then after that, nothing.”

“Well,” New Zealand says, standing up, “one thing I do remember is that Holy water will end the Ouija Board, and gifting it to someone else will cause it to leave the original owner alone, so, you think England would like this for Christmas?”

“I’d say go for it, he loves the occult and you’re his favorite, but where would you find Holy Wa-”

He becomes silent as New Zealand passes him with a bucket of water, walks into the living room, and splashes the board with the water.

“Ok, should be fine. Hey, could someone hit the lights for me?”

Seychelles flicks the switch, and to her, and New Zealand’s surprise, America reacts to the light. “Guys, why are the lights so bright?” America complains, “And why is the window shattered, I’m gonna lose the deposit on this.”

New Zealand, remembering the events that transpired earlier, runs over to the window. He looks down onto the surrounding trees, seeing Australia among the trees. “Jett! Are you alright?”

“Somewhat mate,” Australia tries to say, his voice sounding scratchy, “I mean, I got some of the branches out of me, but uh, the one in the abdomen, not really. Could you guys help by chance?”

 

* * *

 

“Oh God, so much regret.” Australia says as he clutches his stomach.

“Hey,” America says, holding him up with New Zealand, “It can’t get any worse.”

And then the police sirens ring.

 

* * *

 

Six Months Later…

It’s a brisk spring morning in Philadelphia, when a loud banging noise comes from America’s door. As he opens the door, he sees it’s none other than his ally, England.

“Hey England, how’s it be-”

America tries to say to England before he’s abruptly gets punched in the face.

“OW! What the-”

“Don’t mess with a fucking Ouija Board again you twat!”


End file.
